My Travels In Weyard
by Sammi Somara
Summary: This is basically the story of Golden Sun, written from a diary perspective. YAY! EVEN MORE INSANITY! Chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

My Travels in Weyard  
  
Disclaimer: I do nto own Golden Sun.  
  
Okay, this is done in a diary perspective, basically, what Golden Sun would be like if I was a character. Enjoy! BTW, the dates are just random, and they are in the present, because I believe GS takes place in the present time (actually, a bit in the future) on another planet with a lot less technology. Either that, or I've been watching too much Star Trek...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Aug. 16, 2003  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I was transported to a strange world--AGAIN! And, like all the other times, I have no earthly idea where I am. In front of me there is a cave entrance blocked by an ivy-covered stump, and beyond that is a HUGE waterfall. There are many trees in the valley below. It is very peaceful, listening to the wind blowing through the trees, the rushing sound of the waterfall, and the twittering of birds up above. A cloud blows over me....it looks like a slice of pizza....Note to self: I am hungry. Very hungry.  
  
-Samora Somara O_o  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aug. 17, 2003  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
There are two teenagers trying to move the stump using some strange force. They fail, and step back, admitting defeat. Another teenager, who is very short, walks up and removes the ivy covering the stump using some OTHER strange force, probably linked to the power of the wind. the other two teenagers seem to know this kid. They thank him and move the stump. it is then that I come out of hiding. They act surprised when they see me. They look ever MORe surprised when I tell them about the strange force. Then, I ask them where I am.  
  
-Samora Somara ^_^  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aug. 18, 2003  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
  
  
So I'm in Angara. And this is Goma Cave. Strange. Anyways, after they found out I could see the strange force, which they call Psynergy, they decided to let me travel around with them. Cool, huh? ^_^ The one with the little creature called a djinn following him is Isaac. He's got blond hair that sticks out in all directions and he wears a yellow scarf. He is a master of earth Psynergy. The tall and rather stupid one with the reddish-brown hair is Garet. He has power over fire. The short one with the straight blond hair that keeps running around at the speed of light and bumping into things is Ivan. He's younger than the other two and he has power over the wind. He's also a Trekkie, like me. That's all for now!  
  
-Samora Somara :P  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
How did you like it? And thats just the beginning! Yup. It gets even BETTER1 As always, plz review! 


	2. Chapter 2

My Travels in Weyard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
WHAT!? NO REVIEWS!!?? Oh, well....on with the fic...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aug. 19, 2003  
Dear Diary, We wandered deeper and deeper into Goma Cave. We met up with another Djinni named Forge who has a strange obsession with ribbons. After pushing a rock around for a bit, we were able to get to a treasure chest with a lucky medal in it. We were also able to make a stepping stone in the water in the cave's lower level. Using that stepping stone, we went across the water. After pushing a few more rocks, we were in reach of the entrance. Finally! We'll see the sun again!  
  
-Samora Somara:)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
August 20, 2003  
Dear Diary, We stopped to rest in the town of Bilibin. We saw the weirdest thing by the front gate. It was a tree that looked like a person! The villagers said he was once a person, but a tree spirit named Tret cursed him. That's creepy. On the edge of town, on a ledge about 10 feet off the ground, we found a secret door to an underground room, where we met a djinni named Gust, who ate all our leftover cheese. We stayed at the inn for the night, although we didn't get much sleep, 'cause Isaac snored a lot. That was the rest of yesterday after we got out of the cave. Now for today's events! Well, we went to the palace of Lord McCoy to volunteer to break the curse of Tret. Lord McCoy thought we were too young for the job and we got sent away. Now we are heading east to try to break through the Bilibin Barricade.  
  
-Samora Somara :P  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
August 21, 2003  
Dear Diary, Here we are at the Bilibin Barricade. It is set by a peaceful river with shiny smooth stones. Along the other side of the riverbank there are many persimmon trees and on our side the grass is soft and green. It is a bright, sunshiny day. I examine the barricade. It looks pretty sturdy to me. Wait--that tall wooden box looks kind of unstable! I quickly point it out to Isaac, who uses Psynergy to move it. We pass through and see three tree-people stacked on top of each other. We keep walking.  
  
-Samora Somara  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
How is it? As always, plz review! 


End file.
